


Crowley loves Friends TV Show

by Lady Lier (LadyZitle)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform, M/M, TV shows - Freeform, Watching TV, friends - Freeform, friends tv show, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZitle/pseuds/Lady%20Lier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley loves Friends TV show, he was responsable for the release of all the series in Netflix, he is re-watching it with Aziraphale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley loves Friends TV Show

**Author's Note:**

> So! I obsess, Friends show has been an obsession of mine for long. Then enters a demon who watches Golden Girls and listens to Velvet Underground, I bet when 1994 arrived he loved watching Friends and even if he denies it he cried when it ended on 2004. After they released it all in Netflix (In the USA, I still need to use all my DVD’s to binge watch it) well this happened in my head: Crowley was responsible for it. And then this happened, I just needed to get it out of my system.

“I don’t know why you had to added it in… Er… What do you call this Net… Net Films? If you already have all the seasons in the box set.” Aziraphale asked glancing at the black box over the DVDs rack.

“It’s Netflix, and the reason is that I can now stream it in every place angel every way, plus I received a commendation for doing so, you have no idea how many people became obsess about this and stop doing productive stuff.” Hissed Crowley.

The angel spare him a worried look and added.

“Well at least that will stop them watching that unfortunate sitcom, what’s it name. Oh! The one where they met the mother I think? The one with the handsome guy that wears all the suits”

“What handsome guy with suits?” Asked Crowley with a smirk “Oh you mean Neil Patrick Harris? Ugh don’t make me remember that one, that finale!! You will swear it was some demonic intervention, no, all from the humans mind, despicable I tell you.”

Aziraphale flinched at the mention of that finale and stopped the selection at season 3 

“Fine, I will agree Marta and David did made some great comedy for their time, and they delivered a good message, at the end it was all about love, love for friends, partners, family.”

“Ugh! Shut up!” Crowley leaned forward and kiss him directly in the mouth, Aziraphale answered and hug the demon by the waist. Crowley took the opportunity and snatched the remote from Aziraphale’s hand.

“Give me that! I will show you a good episode about love” He said sarcastically as he pressed play on The One Where No One’s Ready. He had it coming he thought while he manage to tug himself under the angel’s arm which was already waiting for him. 

After all, I will be there for you.


End file.
